A Different Life
by Meriadeth
Summary: John never went into the hunting business, instead he rebuilt the house and raised his sons. Dean/Jimmy...Dean/Castiel Please Review if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Um…not one clue where this came from…hopefully you'll enjoy.

The first chapter is kind of rushed, apologizes for that…

John never went into the hunting business, instead he stayed and rebuilt the house and raised his boys.

Dean/Jimmy…Dean/Castiel

A Different Life

Dean lowered his gun when he saw who had entered the barn. He glanced in shock at Bobby and then to the other man. It couldn't be, not him, anybody but him...but there he was. His lover, the man that he had fallen in love with and had a family with. Jimmy Novak, and Dean didn't know what to do.

They had met when Dean's freshman class won a contest to go to Illinois to see some ancient pharaoh, and Dean hadn't really paid that close of attention to what they were supposed to be learning as he was too busy staring at the boy in another class. He had made it a point to bump into the other boy several times and then finally striking up a conversation with him.

After that they had exchanged phone numbers and started talking once a week. Jimmy had been sympathetic when Dean had told him of his mother's death, and how John, his father had decided to rebuild their house and continued to raise them, meaning him and his little brother Sammy.

Jimmy had asked what his plans were for the future, and he had told him how he wanted to be a police officer, so he could help people. They would meet sometimes during the summer. Dean was responsible enough that John didn't have a problem letting Dean go out of town for a few days at a time. They were best friends for years, until Jimmy had turned to him one day and kissed him.

Luckily Dean had been about to board the bus that would take him back to Kansas and he had stayed slack jawed until Jimmy had backed off with a muttered apology and the bus driver had honked the horn to get Dean's attention. He had had the entire bus journey to think about the kiss and when Dean had arrived back in Kansas he was well into freaking out about it.

Dean had called Jimmy, but the boy had avoided his calls, finally a month had gone by and Dean was entering his senior year when he saw Jimmy standing at the end of the hall of his school. Blinking rapidly, thinking that it was his mind playing jokes on him, he had walked toward the boy and reached out and poked him. Dean jumped when Jimmy had flinched.

Now that they were together, it had taken a couple of months of Jimmy apologizing for avoiding him, saying that his father had gotten a job offer in Lawrence, Kansas, and he wanting it to be a surprise, Dean had forgiven him. They hadn't mentioned the kiss.

Dean was happy, he had his family, and he had his best friend all in one place. Until the wreck, Dean couldn't remember much about it; he remembered dropping Jimmy off at home and started back to his own home, when out of nowhere a semi had plowed right into him. The car had been totaled and it had taken thirty minutes for the rescue squad to get him out of it.

Sammy had told him that he had been in a medical induce coma for about a week to get most of the swelling down and how Jimmy hadn't left his side, and how Jimmy would hold his hand and sing to him while he slept. Physical therapy had been a real bitch, and Dean hated that he had to relearn to walk again, after months of John pleading with him and Sammy screaming at him to finish it, finally it had taken Jimmy to get him back into therapy.

And it was after the therapy was finished and Dean could walk again under his own power that Jimmy had kissed him again, and surprising to him that he had kissed back. And that was when the freaking out part came in and they both had a lot of talking to do and Dean had finally spoken about it to his father and after getting his approval, their friendship had turned into something more.

And after graduation and a prom which had lead to their first time, a few years in a community college, their relationship was going strong. Dean became a police officer in training, Jimmy had gone into accounting. Dean had laughed at that, and Jimmy finally screaming uncle when the play fighting started.

Dean was happy and content, they had saved their money and had found a small apartment together, everyone in their little town knew about them and they thought it was cute. Which had given Dean a complex, especially when he had to serve warrants on people, but he was still happy when he came home from work and Jimmy had dinner ready, they would cuddle on the couch, and then they would retire for the night with bouts of love-making.

After they had been together for ten years and had enough money to do what they pleased, they had decided to have a child together. Amelia had been Jimmy's best friend since they were kids and she had always known that Jimmy was gay, she offered to carry Jimmy's kid and Claire Marie had been born at two am on a Sunday morning.

Having a child was one of the best experiences of Dean's life, he was the father to the cutest little girl in the world and he couldn't have asked for more. Of course all that happiness was to come to a screeching halt when John had suffered a stroke and had died on the way to the hospital.

Dean and Sammy had split the estate, which wasn't worth much, they sold the house as neither of them wanted to stay in a house with so many memories. They had been packing up the attic, going through their mother's old stuff that John had saved. Sam wanted nothing as he was still in Stanford, studying to be a lawyer. So Dean had stored what he wanted in his carport.

The funeral had been awful, with Claire not understanding why her grandpa was not waking up and had started crying when they closed the casket.

Life had gone on though, with Claire growing like a weed, but then his world shattered when she started getting sick and had been diagnosed with a form of cancer that was extremely difficult to cure.

Jimmy was beside himself with grief when the doctors had exhausted all possible medical treatments. Claire was dying and Dean couldn't stop it.

And that was when Dean found a book that had belonged to his grandpa Campbell. It had mentioned something about crossroads deals. Dean didn't understand it, but he had to try. So one night when Jimmy had left to stay with Claire at the hospital and Sam had come down from California to be with him helped. They had gathered all the things that were listed and found a crossroad and buried the box right in the center. Sam had left when nothing happened, but Dean had held out hope and stayed.

He of course had freaked out when a woman with glowing red eyes suddenly showed up, she had asked what he had wanted, Claire to be healthy, for her to live a healthy full life. A deal had been struck, it only had one condition, he had one year to be with his family. He had agreed and had sealed the deal with a kiss.

The next day Jimmy had called excited, the cancer was gone and the doctors were baffled. Dean broke down and held his daughter tight that night. One full year that was all he had and he refused to tell Jimmy anything. Six months into that year, one of his father's friends had come down to see them, named Bobby Singer. Dean couldn't help but think that Bobby knew what he had done, of course he didn't say anything, yet Bobby stayed around anyway.

As the year came to a close, and on that day he had sent Jimmy and Claire to Amelia's for the week. He had kissed Jimmy with all the passion and love that he had. Jimmy had been a bit confused, but he left anyway.

Right before midnight, Dean had called Jimmy and told him how much he loved him and when Jimmy had asked what was wrong, Dean just told him that he loved him and hung up.

The Hellhound had showed no mercy. Jimmy returned home when Sam had called crying about Dean being killed from a home invasion. The small town cried out and a man hunt had begun, but the killer had never been found.

(Four Months Later)

The first breath was hard, and Dean choked as he tried to call out for help. He felt around and started to panic as he realized that he was in a coffin, buried underground. He gave small thanks that he wasn't waking up as a pile of dust. After an hour of breaking through the wooden top he managed to pull himself up from the hole.

He flinched when a rough hand helped him stand and when he finally stopped squinting he saw that it was Bobby. As he felt like a small child with the level of glare that Bobby sent him, he had been hauled into Bobby's car.

He bitched and raised hell when Bobby told him that they were leaving for South Dakota when Dean's home was just around the corner and Bobby had slammed on the brakes and turned and then Dean saw that his house that he had shared with Jimmy was now up for sale and Jimmy had went back to Illinois with Claire.

Dean didn't fight anymore. His world was gone. His Jimmy was gone, his daughter was gone. Sammy had left school when Jessica had died in a fire and he had met someone named Ruby.

"How did you know that I would be there?" Dean asked after three hours of silence.

"Your dad…" Bobby replied, causing Dean to snap his head to the older man.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Son, I have a lot to tell you,"

And suddenly the world was a lot more dangerous to Dean.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry so late…no computer._

_Hopefully you'll like this chapter_

_A Different Life_

_Part two_

The look on Amelia's face was hilarious. Dean had traveled all the way to Michigan to get Claire and when Amelia had opened the door she just took one look at Dean and then to the old man standing behind him and fainted dead away. After a long talk and Dean being there when Claire was released from school, in which she had taken one look and bolted to him and nearly made Dean fall as she jumped and wrapped her entire body around him…crying the entire time about how she knew he wasn't dead and she knew that one day he would be coming for her.

Dean was also pissed when Claire told her that Jimmy had stood in front of the house and told her that he wasn't her father anymore and that was the last time she saw him.

Amelia had argued that Claire should stay with her, but Dean told her no. that he wanted her with him. She was his daughter after all and Amelia had no rights to her. Amelia agreed although grudgingly.

When Claire had all her stuff packed Dean helped Bobby get it into the car. Claire hugged Amelia and told her that she would visit when she could. Amelia had tears in her eyes as she watched them leave.

Bobby had told Sam that Dean was alive and well and the younger Winchester was on his way to Bobby's house for the meeting. They had stopped to stay in a motel, which Claire was excited, she loved family outings and this was as close to one as they had.

That night after Dean had tucked Claire in the bed and had laid down in the other he just laid there watching as his daughter slept. He hugged the pillow that was off to the right and wished that Jimmy was here with him. He fell asleep, dreaming of a time when he had Jimmy with him.

The next time he woke up he was jolted from a nightmare. But he also sensed someone was in the room with them. He looked to Claire and breathed easy when he saw she was still sleeping peacefully, but when he looked over the other side he saw Jimmy…well Castiel, who was now looking over at Claire like she was some puzzle piece that he hadn't figured out what to do with. He looked over to Dean and saw the sad look on his face.

"What were you dreaming about?" the angel asked looking Dean straight in the eyes, making the green eye man to squint at him.

Dean ignored the question and got mad at the angel. "Tell me do all you angels just sit and watch people sleeping? Does that get you off?" of course the angel ignored that. Dean watched as the angel went back to staring at Claire.

"Hey stop staring at my daughter you freak." Dean said rising out of the bed to put himself in the middle.

"I will not harm her, Jimmy has great affection for this child and I would never hurt her. I promised him that I would protect her in his absent." Castiel said in a very emotionless way that crawled all over Dean nerves.

"And I told you to stop staring." Dean said and the angel walked back a couple of steps making Dean breath a lot better.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were finished with me. If you want another thank you for getting me out of hell then we have already talked about that." Dean said sitting down on the bed next to where Claire was sleeping. He was amazed that with all the talking the girl didn't even stir, but she could and had slept threw a tornado.

"Dean your job is not finished, I will need you to witness something and it will not be pleasant." Castiel said as he reached out to touch Dean's forehead. He was confused when Dean jerked away.

"I am not going anywhere with you, so you can just forget about it." Dean said getting away from the angel. He was about to pick up Claire and run, but the angel flew away and Dean slumped in relief. He laid down next Claire and almost fell back to sleep when he felt something poke him in the side.

Looking up he saw an officer standing behind the bench and rose up only to find Claire slumped over on the other side and cursed the angel in his mind and hoping the angel was listening in.

He nodded to the officer and woke Claire up and they both looked around. Claire looked freaked out when she woke and found herself sitting on a bus stop bench, she looked over and saw that her daddy was looking around as well.

"Daddy, where are we?" she asked in a small voice. Dean looked at her and knew she was getting scared at not knowing what was going on.

"I don't know baby, but we better get to a store and get some clothes for you." Dean said as he stood and held out his hand for her to take.

It was a good thing that he still had his clothes on and had all his money that Bobby had given him to buy Claire some cloth at the second hand store.

When Claire was ready they went to a small diner and he help Claire sit on one of the high chairs at the counter. All the tables were full and Dean casually ordered some food for Claire and then he glanced over at the man who was reading the paper. Looking at the paper Dean's eyes widened when he saw the date. Good lord where or when the hell was he.

Claire didn't notice anything as she was eating, but she did turn when she heard her daddy's last name being hollered out. She and Dean both turned when that happened and Dean whipped around at her when another man turned and started talking to the man that had hollered out the Winchester name.

Dean gave her a wave for her to finish eating and turned to talk to the man that was now just sitting there drinking his coffee. After Dean very awkward conversation, he and Claire walked out behind the man as he left.

Claire looked up at her daddy. "Daddy what is going on? Is that man family? He did have your last name…is he a cousin of yours?"

Dean didn't know how to answer that. But in the corner of his eyes he saw Castiel standing behind one of the building waving at him. Directing Claire to go play at the park that was across the road, and after watching to make sure she got over there safe he turned but stopped quickly when the angel was right next to him.

"Okay asshole, what the hell?" Dean said irate. He didn't like not knowing what was up, especially since he had Claire with him.

"Time is fluid Dean; sometimes we can go back and watch advents that had taken place." Castiel said in that cryptic way that had Dean wanting to punch him.

"Okay…whatever the hell that means, what I want to know is why bring me back. I can't change anything. And why the hell did you bring Claire here with me?" Dean asked.

"I knew that if I had brought you here and left Claire behind, both you and Jimmy would be upset and I will not have my vessel upset." Castiel said in return. That gave Dean a thought was Jimmy still in there? And he wondered if Jimmy could fight the angel to get control of his body back. He was still thinking when Castiel started talking again, snapping him out of where ever he was inside his own mind.

"That man was John Winchester, before he married your mother. Follow him and then you will see what it was your father was hiding." Castiel said and then disappeared. Dean blew a breath out and tried his best to calm down.

Dean walked across the street to get Claire when he spotted a blonde woman standing alongside Claire talking to her. Racing over fearing the worst he stood in front of both girls and gave the blonde a long hard stare. It was a little scary when the woman gave him one of her own back.

"Hey daddy, this is Mary Campbell. She was just standing around watching when she noticed I was alone." Claire said as she looked over at her daddy.

Dean nodded and smiled a little at his daughter. Then looked over at the woman and that was when it hit him, his father had once told him that his mother's maiden name was Campbell and he stood in shock as his daughter was swinging back and forth talking to the woman that would have been her grandmother had she lived.

"Nice to meet you, yeah I was talking business and didn't want Claire to be bored." Dean said with a smile as he looked at the woman that would be his mother. "Thanks for watching out for her."

Mary smiled and looked over and saw John walking to her. She looked again at Dean. "It was not a problem. She is adorable. You and your wife must be very proud, if you will excuse me I have someone meeting me here and I just saw him." Mary finished with a smile and a wave to Claire she was off and Dean watched as his future mother and father walking off.

"That was weird daddy. Her last name was Campbell. Grandpa told me that Nana's name was Campbell." Claire said as she stood up from the swing to come over to Dean.

"I am going to hell... again." Dean mumbled as he watched Mary and John walk off and disappeared. He looked down and was pleased when Claire hadn't heard that, he smiled at his daughter and walked out of the playground. His intent was to follow John Winchester and hopefully get back to where they belonged.

He hoped that it would be soon…

_Thanks for Reading, more to come…_

_Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll get some more._

_Meriadeth_


End file.
